


roomies

by kurokobun



Series: KagaKuroMonth2014 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, KagaKuroMonth, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Week 2 - AU, kagakuromonth2014, roommate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya’s roommate is loud, temperamental, and a horrible student, but he’s also secretly gentle, handsome, passionate and makes really good food two in the morning when they both have to pull all-nighters for their finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roomies

**Author's Note:**

> **an:** second contribution to KagaKuroMonth 2014; the people on tumblr voted and the Roommate AU won without hardly any competition whatsoever!

Tetsuya doesn’t look at himself as a negative person. Granted, he’s quite rational, and he is not stupidly impulsive, but he likes to go through life without unnecessary negativity holding him down. Unfortunately (or fortunately, really) he is not perfect, and must admit that the first time he is introduced to his roommate he jumps to pessimistic conclusions. His roommate is _loud_ , and could clearly use a couple of anger management lessons (of course he is not the only one around the dorms who would favor from such an arrangement; Kise-kun’s third year roommate inflicts far too much physical damage on him than what Tetsuya is comfortable tolerating.)

Kagami-kun is not only loud and aggressive, however. He’s also a horrible student. While Tetsuya tries to keep his average so that he’ll at least graduate with decent grades, Kagami-kun doesn’t seem to _care_. He just wants to play basketball, he says, and although they share a mutual love for the sport Tetsuya doesn’t understand how hard it can be to sit down and just do some reading once in a while. (It doesn’t help that Kagami-kun keeps disturbing him when _he_ tries to do homework.)

It’s not like they go to a prestigious school. The material they’re presented with is not beyond comprehension even by an idiot like Kagami-kun, and Aomine-kun… and Murasakibara-kun… and Kise-kun… Tetsuya frowns as he realizes the people he surrounds himself with probably aren’t the best influence academically.

The two first months Kagami Taiga is a source of irritation for Tetsuya. He doesn’t let it show, but he hardly expresses himself negatively unless he has to. He’s calm, composed, but his direct ways still seem to get on Kagami-kun’s nerves. They bicker a lot, or more like Kagami-kun gets mad at him while Tetsuya calmly tries to defuse the ticking time bomb that is his roommate.

Well into their third month as roommates, however, something extraordinary happens. Kagami-kun approaches him and, although with an angry blush to his cheeks, asks: “O-okay, so my Japanese isn’t the best. I suck at kanji, so— since I can’t play basketball unless I better my grades… could you help me out? Uh… _please_. Please help me out.”

Kagami-kun doesn’t look like he’s ever asked a person to help him before in his entire life, keeping his head turned to the side, almost as if he is hurting because he’ll have to resort to these methods. Tetsuya doesn’t know what possesses him to say yes. Maybe because deep down he thinks Kagami-kun’s passion for basketball is admirable, maybe because he likes to believe that this amazing athletic talent has more to offer than angry outbursts and a bad attitude, or maybe it’s just that he likes to help, because overall he is a good person, he knows he is, and a tolerable one at that. So Tetsuya agrees.

And they study together. Just like that.

It’s a bit hard at first. Kagami-kun is daft in every sense of the word, but occasionally he’ll say something that’s really insightful and Tetsuya is reminded that academic knowledge is not everything. Although Kagami-kun is not the sharpest tool in the shed he’s headstrong and stubborn. It doesn’t matter that Kagami-kun hates to study, Tetsuya notices, because once he’s set his mind to something the redhead doesn’t back down.

It’s a quality Tetsuya, over time, comes to admire.

Kagami-kun’s grades go from failing to just below average, but still passable after merely two months. Tetsuya smiles. “If you keep this up, Kagami-kun, you’ll be able to get average grades as well just fine. That’s what you’re aiming for, right?”

That’s the first time Kagami-kun thanks him. He presents his fist shortly after the splutter of a thank you, and Tetsuya blinks, before he smiles and bumps his knuckles against Kagami’s. He’s invited to Maji Burger for dinner, and although Tetsuya is not that fond of burgers he agrees nonetheless — partially because of their amazing vanilla shakes and partially because he doesn’t mind being sociable for a couple of hours.

“So those guys, uh Kise, Aomine and that Murasakibara, you went to middle school with ‘em?” Kagami-kun asks through a mouthful of burger meat.

Tetsuya nods and sips his shake. “Yes, and two other friends of ours. Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun. They don’t go to the same academy, however.”

“They as crazy good as those guys? I doubt we’ll have any competition all season with your old classmates around unless we play each other during practice. It’s _intense_ — wait, did you play? You love basket right?” Kagami blinks curiously at him and Tetsuya takes himself in finding it rather endearing how handsome he looks when he is not frowning. He appears gentler somehow.

Tetsuya nods, and Kagami follows up with a different question: “Why did you quit?”

“I wasn’t very talented, and Aomine-kun, who I was the most compatible with on court for my… unique talent didn’t need me anymore.” Tetsuya swirls the straw of his shake around and shrugs. “I didn’t feel like I was useful.”

“Bullshit. Everyone’s useful.”

Tetsuya looks up at Kagami-kun’s face, and feels something stir within him.

When Kagami-kun asks him if he wants to come to practice next time he somehow says yes, even though he has no idea why.

——

Homework and studying becomes harder after Kagami convinces him to go back to basketball. Tetsuya had forgotten the thrill, the _adrenaline_ , to a degree that it practically surprised him when he felt it again. He would be lying if he said it doesn’t feel great playing with his old teammates now that they have somehow grown up (well, _kind of_ ), but the person he enjoys playing with the most is, undoubtedly, his very own roommate. They work well together, even more so than he’d done with Aomine-kun, something his ex-partner from middle school had admitted to before anyone else did.

The problems with being so dedicated to basketball again present itself rather soon enough when finals are marching towards them with terrifying speed, forcing both Tetsuya and Kagami to stay up late to study almost every night.

Said blue haired teen rubs his eyes, feeling a yawn press past his lips. He glances at the clock on his nightstand and sighs. It’s two in the morning, and he hasn’t covered nearly as much as he’d hoped. He glances behind his back over at the door to his and Kagami’s dorm, his eyebrow furrowing together. Kagami-kun had said something about food half an hour ago. Shouldn’t he be back by now?

Now that Tetsuya thinks it over — and subtly feels his stomach growl — he is kind of hungry. Abandoning his studies for the time being, he heads for the student kitchen. He has to make sure Kagami hasn’t fallen asleep as well, so he can might as well use it as an excuse to maybe fry himself some eggs.

As it turns out, waking Kagami-kun is absolutely not necessary. A wonderful, tempting aroma that frankly causes his mouth to water lingers in the kitchen as he enters, eyes landing on the redhead occupying one of the kitchen stalls. Tetsuya blinks, head tilting to the side. “Kagami-kun?”

His roommate shrieks. Obviously, he hadn’t noticed him come in. No one ever does. “ _Jeeeesus_ , Kuroko, d’you _have_ to give me a heart attack before finals? Let me finish my first year of college first, _please_.” Kagami takes a deep breath and Tetsuya has to smile a little. Kagami-kun has changed lately. He’s… calmer. Almost as if he’s… grown up.

“What are you making? We’ve known each other for months now and you never mentioned you can cook.”

“You never asked.”

“Fair point, I suppose.” Tetsuya peeks over at the content boiling in the casserole and then at the smaller casserole beside it. “So what is it? And are you planning to feed the rest of our dorms? That is a lot of food, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami snorts, and ruffles his hair. Tetsuya has to curse himself when it leaves pleasant lingering warmth. Subconsciously, he wishes that will last longer, but Kagami removes it all too soon and says: “I can eat it all. The smaller casserole’s for you. It’s less spicy; I know you can’t stand spicy food.”

Tetsuya nods, but inside he feels his heart flutter just a little bit. He’s realized they’ve grown closer — he’d have to be quite an idiot not to — but he suppose it hasn’t quite hit him before now just _how_ close. They do everything together. Eat lunch, study, play basketball, go shopping, head to the arcades, go to the movies (though often with other people, but sometimes just the two of them as well) and it’s been _nice_. Tetsuya admits that he’d missed the feeling of having a best friend.

Granted, back in Teiko they’d been a gang, and although he spent most of his time with Momoi-san, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun it didn’t mean he’d been friends with some of them more than the other, but Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun is his _best friend_ , and right now, as he watches him prepare a bowl of his casserole just for him, it hits him how wonderful it feels to be someone’s number one.

He wants to _say_ something. Something embarrassing no doubt, but he’s fine with that. He’s blunt and honest, it’s part of his charm, but somehow — _this_ time — he isn’t able to. The words are at the back of his throat, begging to be spoken and yet he just locks his fingers around the bowl of food Kagami-kun prepared just for him. It feels pleasantly warm against his fingers and the palm of his hand. He takes a deep breath.

“Kuroko? Hey, you okay?” Kagami raises an eyebrow first, but when Tetsuya doesn’t answer it turns into a worried, unsure look. “If you don’t want to eat, you don’t have to just for me. I-I just thought, y’know, that it would be _nice_ to—”

“Kagami-kun… I…” Tetsuya interrupts. The words get stuck his throat again, and he grips the bowl tighter. He _has_ to say it. “I really like you. A _lot_.” He emphasizes on the last word as much as he can, wanting the redhead to understand just how _much_.

However, the message seemed to have been conveyed after all when Kagami’s cheeks flush deep red and he nervously averts his gaze sideways. Tetsuya holds his breath, not sure what exactly he’s waiting for. Had Kagami-kun _known_ considering he isn’t freaking out? Or maybe he’s freaking out internally? That is unlike what Tetsuya had expected. Kagami-kun is so vocal he so he’d been _sure_ that—

“Idiot,” Kagami’s voice is low and quiet as he interrupts Tetsuya’s thoughts, though there is also a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. “I— _really_ … I-I mean, me… me too.”

There’s a brief silence settling over them, if it’s an awkward one Tetsuya doesn’t really notice, because he’s too busy taking in what is happening, but then he just _smiles_ , because he feels _happy_ and there’s really no urgency to talk about it right now, he just really wanted to say it and now it’s out there. In the open. And the best part is that Kagami-kun feels the exact same way.

He puts the bowl over to the counter, and takes Kagami’s hand instead. The redhead lets him, and the way he looks at him has something in Tetsuya’s stomach doing backwards summersaults. “Can I kiss you?” Tetsuya asks hesitantly, feeling his cheeks heat up to match his roommate’s.

Kagami scoffs. “What a stupid question.”

The redhead then beats him to it. He bows down and suddenly Tetsuya’s lips are very warm, and very _busy_ , because Kagami seems to have concealed his emotions for a long time, much like Tetsuya himself, and feels desperate, _also_ much like Tetsuya does. Tetsuya gasps slightly, hand moving up to fist at Kagami’s shirt. He grips it tightly, leaning into his roommate so they are as close as humanly possibly.

Kagami’s fingers curl into the back of Tetsuya’s head, around his hair, pulling only slightly almost as if he’s being _playful_. Tetsuya feels a bit jealous then, because Kagami-kun is rather skilled at this and one doesn’t get skilled without practice, but he pushes that away. Kagami-kun is here now, Kagami-kun is kissing _him_ and it’s moist in all the right places, sweet and strangely addictive.

They pull away slowly, and Tetsuya takes a deep breath. His lips feel slightly swollen, and it’s definitely a feeling he would not mind experience again.

“H-hey, so uhm, should we eat this? While it’s still warm?”

Kagami rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly keeping his eyes turned away from Tetsuya’s face. It’s sweet. Though Tetsuya has to admit _food_ is not on his mind right now. Nevertheless, the thought of eating something Kagami-kun has prepared for him gives him some patience.

“Yes. Let’s.”

And it’s _good_. Actually so good Tetsuya finds himself blushing, and as a result Kagami-kun blinks confused, head tilting to the side. “Is it okay? You look red. I-I’m sure I didn’t spice it up enough for you to—”

“Kagami-kun, you’re amazing.”

If Tetsuya’s face is red it doesn’t beat the color that explodes across his roommate’s cheeks at the compliment. He then huffs, and playfully kicks Tetsuya under the table, grinning confidently. “ _Obviously_.”

When they return to their dorm Tetsuya feels pleasantly warm in all the right places. He’s fed, his stomach is fluttering, and his hands are craving something he hadn’t been aware he wanted this _badly_ until Kagami-kun said he returned his feelings. It’s not that he wants to take all their firsts in one night — they still have _so much_  to talk about — and he _knows_ they should probably be studying, but he just has to pull Kagami-kun down again.

So he does. He kisses him for the second time, and it’s deeper and more meaningful, as a second thank you for the amazing meal two in the morning. Actually, it’s nearing three in the morning now, and Tetsuya feels _exhausted_ , but pleasantly so. He just wants to lie down, preferably feel up Kagami-kun’s chest, preferably have his arms wrapped around him as they doze off after several kisses and nibbles to tongues and noses and necks.

As if Kagami has read his mind he lifts him and ignores their desks completely in favor of pushing him down onto the redhead’s own bed. He kisses him deeply, so deeply Tetsuya swears he still feels the pressure of it as Kagami pulls away to pull the blue haired teen’s bed over so it’s lined up next to his. It gives the more room.

“Kagami-kun…” Tetsuya whispers softly, nose nuzzling at his newfound lover’s temple. He then kisses it with a loving smile.

“Hm?” Kagami hums pleased, and Tetsuya’s heart throbs as he’s gently pushed down again.

“Are you… one hundred percent… do you _really_ want this?”

It’s a direct question, Tetsuya knows that, but he has to _know_. It’s obvious that Kagami-kun wants him physically, but to him this isn’t just physical. He wants all of Kagami-kun. He wants to wake up tomorrow, take his finals, and then come back to the dorm with the redhead and lie in bed just like they do now, exchanging kisses, and touches, heart feeling like its going to burst. He _needs_ Kagami-kun to feel the same, or he doesn’t know what he’ll do.

“Hah? Idiot, _of course_ I do. You think I make an extra dish two in the morning for someone I just want to bang? Get real, Kuroko.” Kagami huffs, looking away. His fingers thread through Tetsuya’s hair in the way that has Tetsuya melting for all the right reasons. He watches as Kagami-kun visibly swallows. “I… want to go out… with you.”

“Me too…”

They don’t say anything more. They don’t need to. Their eyelids are dropping and Tetsuya just barely remembers to set the alarm for tomorrow. They haven’t gone through everything, but it’s _impossible_ to study now no matter how much they should. Because Kagami-kun’s arms are too safe, and his breath feels pleasant against his skin, and the redhead is _warm_ , so warm and comfortable. Tetsuya feels like he fits in there just right.

He falls asleep, and when he wakes up the next morning he doesn’t want to get up, but he does because it’s _finals_. They don’t speak about what happened earlier until they’re both out of school — pretty sure they’ll pass, but just _barely_ — and they once again climb into bed, exhausted and wanting to sleep the day away.

Tetsuya drapes his smaller body across Kagami’s chest, tucks his head under his chin as they find a comfortable position with propped up pillows and a duvet covering them. Kagami sighs contently, arms tightening around Tetsuya and eyelids dropping shut. Tetsuya serves them a kiss each and says: “Should we eat at Maji Burger later?”

Kagami yawns, the corner of his lips slightly pulling upwards as he adjusts Tetsuya more comfortably against his body. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
